


confusion

by chittahyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, M/M, fluff?, i have an idea for it but im lazy lol, like a whole fic, minor hyuckhei hehe, set after hyuck’s recovery, someone else write this PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittahyuck/pseuds/chittahyuck
Summary: “au where lucas complains to go haechan about mark never shutting up about donghyuck”





	confusion

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to twitter user @1haechan for the au idea! i tried to do it justice TT
> 
> (also ik i have a whole fic to update and i promise i will finish chapter two before the new year!)

“Haechanie!”

“Hey Lucas, how are—oof!” Lucas heard Haechan let out a weak chuckle, suffocated by his crushing bear hug. He felt a soft pat on his back. “Can’t... breathe...”

“Oh.” Lucas quickly let go and stepped back, scratching his neck with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I just really missed you.” He sat down on Jaehyun’s bed. “How’s the leg?”

Haechan sighed, sitting on his own bed. “Could be better, but could be worse, too. It’s fully recovered, but I tried to practice a bit of Simon Says and it’s pretty weak.” He looked down and played with his bracelet. “Um, how’s Mark?”

Lucas let out a huge breath of relief. “God, I thought you’d never ask. He wouldn’t stop talking about this one dude.”

His heart broke as he saw Haechan’s face fall. “Oh. Who?”

“Donghyuck.”

“Yes?” Lucas frowned.

“What do you mean, ‘yes’? That’s his name, Lee Donghyuck. I guess he also injured himself or something.”

“B-But Lucas, I’m—“ Haechan paused.

“You’re what?”

“Uh, nothing. What did he say about... Donghyuck?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, already forgetting about the awkward moment. “It was so annoying! He kept talking about how much he missed him, but at the same time he wanted him to never come back, because every time he’s around, he panics.” He scoffed. “I hope he never comes back either, because it’s worse when he’s around.”

Haechan bit his lip with a smile. “And why’s that?”

“Because then Mark goes on and on about how gorgeous he is! ‘Oh my god, Lucas,’” he mimicked. “‘He’s just so pretty. His brown, doe eyes, his cute little nose,’ it just goes on forever!” Lucas shook his head. “He talks about how much he wants to kiss his lips, especially when he pouts—and boy, is Mark whipped for this guy’s pout! I wish I could witness something so cute.” Lucas sighed. “Or he’ll freak out every time Donghyuck wants to watch a movie with him, because the last time that happened, they almost held hands.”

Haechan blushed. Lucas would’ve questioned it, but now he was on a roll.

“He also does this ‘Daily Speech about Hyuck’s Moles’ thing, where he goes on about how there’s so many and the ones on his cheek all connect to make some constellation—Ursula Major, or something? Kinda like yours!”

Haechan suddenly covered his face with hands, shaking. Lucas gasped.

“Wait a minute! Oh my god, Haechan, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, getting up and rushing to the younger. “Don’t you guys, like, have a thing or something?” To his surprise, Haechan looked up from his hands with a smile so bright, the sun would be jealous.

“Nope! But, thanks to you, that might change.” He hugged Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Lucas.”

“No problem, H-Haechanie,” he stuttered as Haechan stood up and walked to the door. Had he always been this pretty? How could Mark be in love with Donghyuck when a whole Haechan Lee exists? “Hey, wait!”

Haechan stopped at the doorway and turned around. Lucas cleared his throat.

“You can call me Xuxi, if you want. A-And, we should eat lunch together sometime.” Haechan grinned, making Lucas’ heart melt again.

“I’d like that, Xuxi. And you can call me Hyuck.” Lucas frowned as Haechan walked away. Why does that sound so familiar?

Mark ran into the room seconds later. “Lucas! Have you seen Donghyuck?”

Lucas shook his head. “No, but I was just talking to Haechan. He got back today!”

“Dude, you’re joking right?”

“What?”

“Haechan is Donghyuck.“

“Oh. Oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah. lucas is an idiot lol but we love him.
> 
> qotd: who’s next: winwin/sicheng or jaehyun/yoonoh jaksjsj
> 
> (also this is supposed to have italics but ao3 took them off and I’m too lazy to fix it:P)


End file.
